


The House Husband and the Superhero Field Agent

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Cooking, Crossdressing, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, HappyPhilDay, Hurt/Comfort, Inhumans (Marvel), Lola (Agents of SHIELD), Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-S2 AU: Phil learns to deal with losing his hand while Daisy learns to deal with what's happened to her, and in the process they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Husband and the Superhero Field Agent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Some of the Skoulson fans were discussing Phil Coulson's fantasies, and a chance remark from lastcenturykindagirl sparked the idea for this fic. Written for the Johnson & Coulson HappyPhilDay celebration of Coulson's birthday.

"Dammit, Phil, why'd you have to play the big damn hero?"

Nick Fury growls the question at him from the other side of the kitchen table, and from the corner of his eye, Phil sees Skye – no, she's calling herself Daisy now, and he has to respect that, has to respect her decision to honour the parents she found and lost again all too soon – tensing up. He squeezes her knee under the table, trying to reassure her – he knows Nick Fury's growl of old, and it's nothing to worry about.

"It was a rather spur-of-the-moment decision," he tells Fury. "It was a case of risk myself, or risk everyone in the room – and we didn't know who, if anyone, would survive Terrigenesis if the crystal had broken open on the floor."

Fury sighs heavily, then nods, before turning his attention to Daisy. "Are you planning to stay here indefinitely, too?" 

"I'll stay to help Phil for as long as he needs me," she says, her expression determined. It still gives Phil a thrill when she uses his first name – it didn't make sense for her to keep calling him Coulson when they're equals here.

Fury shakes his head. "Well, I can tell you that this place is yours for as long as you need it, Phil. Agent Mackenzie will continue in the role of Acting Director of SHIELD with Agent May as his second in command until you're ready to get back. The agents of Gonzales' so-called 'Real SHIELD' will either be absorbed into our SHIELD or will go into civilian posts once they've been thoroughly debriefed. And Robert Gonzales' funds are all being transferred to SHIELD, and their equipment is now yours also."

Phil nods. He's glad that SHIELD now has a lot more resources and personnel, but he isn't too bothered by this news. Right now he has grave doubts about the likelihood of him returning to SHIELD, but as he knows Fury's not ready to hear this, he keeps that thought to himself.

The former Director of SHIELD finishes his coffee, then gets to his feet, shaking hands with Phil before he allows Daisy to walk him out to the perimeter gate.

When she returns Phil's clearing away their empty coffee mugs, and has already put away the box of chocolate cupcakes that he'd made yesterday with Daisy's assistance.

She comes straight up to him and slides her arms around him, and he hugs her back, glad that he's at least grown used to managing to hug her with only one and a half arms.

"I've been thinking," he says a little hesitantly.

"What have you been thinking?" she asks, rubbing her nose against his cheek despite his stubble. It's an endearing gesture and he has to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking her to do it again.

"That I'll have a talk with Fitz and Simmons about getting a prosthetic fitted."

"If you feel you're ready for it," she says immediately. "Because you know I don't mind staying here and helping you with stuff."

"I know," he says quickly. "It's not that. I don't want to get rid of you – but I do want to be able to do more for myself."

She nods understandingly. "Fury asked me why I was the one playing nursemaid out here."

Phil stiffens in annoyance, pulling back a bit. "You're not here as my nursemaid. You're here for your own healing after everything that you've been through lately – both the Terrigenesis and finding, then losing your parents."

She gives him a little smile. "That's more or less what I told him. He informed me that he'd asked because he'd heard what a good agent I was, and he was concerned that I was wasting my talents as an agent by staying here with you."

"Oh. Well, you playing nursemaid would be a waste of your skills and training, but you're here for you, not me, and when you get to the point of feeling that you can do more good out on the field again than you can do by staying here with me, I trust you'll go."

"I promise," she says, and pulls him in close again.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

A few days later Daisy accompanies Phil back to the Playground so that he can be fitted with the prosthetic hand that Fitz has built for him. And while she's definitely not his nursemaid, he's very glad of Daisy's presence because he feels more than a little nervous at the prospect of having a new hand – he's more or less got used to being one-handed, at least in terms of doing things with only one hand. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to the fact that he lost his hand, no matter how advanced a prosthetic SHIELD has built for him.

When he finally gets out of the lab after several hours, he's feeling pale and clammy, and his left arm seems to weigh a ton, even though the prosthetic is relatively light. Daisy and May are both waiting for him, and Daisy immediately moves to his side as May observes, "You look like shit, Phil."

"Feel it," he mutters, wondering why he seems to be listing to the left.

"Come on, Phil," Daisy says softly. "I got Billy to prep your bunk so you can lie down there for a bit until you feel ready to head back to the Retreat."

He murmurs his thanks, and May briefly clasps his shoulder before she moves away.

"Andrew will be along later to have a chat with you before we leave here," Daisy tells him as she guides him down the hallways, her left arm around his body. He keeps his eyes on the floor because lifting his head makes him feel giddy, and he's very glad that no one stops to talk to him.

Once they're in his quarters, Daisy undresses him swiftly, and it occurs to him that he used to get very embarrassed when she did this, but now it seems normal for her to remove his shoes and socks, before she peels off his polo shirt and jeans, leaving him wearing only his boxers.

"You're shivering," she observes, and he tries to reply but his teeth are chattering too much.

She ferrets in the drawers and finds a t-shirt and some sweatpants, which she helps him to put on, then she eases him onto the bed, and piles blankets and the comforter over him. The shivers don't seem to stop, so she calls Billy and asks if they've got such a thing as a hot water bottle on the premises. The answer, unsurprisingly, is a negative, so Daisy pulls off her own shoes and socks, then tugs off her jeans. He watches in a sort of bafflement as she manoeuvres her bra off without first taking off the t-shirt she's wearing, then she climbs into bed beside him.

"C'mere Phil," she says softly, and slides her arms around him, holding him close.

After about ten minutes the wracking shivers have subsided, but she makes no move to abandon him, for which he's deeply grateful.

"Thank you," he says, and without really thinking about it, he kisses her. And it's not just a quick peck on the cheek, either, but a full blown kiss, with tongue and everything.

She moans his name, which sends a bolt of pure desire straight to his cock, and as she kisses him back he could swear he feels heat coursing through his body.

She nips at his bottom lip, and his cock stiffens even further. "Skye," he calls, then whimpers when she pulls her mouth from his.

"It's Daisy now, Phil," she reminds him, and he groans with mortification, screwing his eyes shut so he doesn't have to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Dammit," he says, then opens his eyes and stares at her. "Daisy." He says her name firmly, then repeats it, just to be sure he's got it right this time. A moment later and he's moaning it as she slips her hand beneath the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers to palm his cock.

"Is this okay?" she whispers, her breath hot on his ear, which arouses him still further.

"Yes," he gasps. "Daisy, yes. Please. Please." She pulls her hand free, and he whimpers in protest, a frankly pathetic noise for a man of his age to be making, he thinks. But then she starts pulling his sweatpants and boxers off, tossing them aside before she begins working her hand over his now fully engorged cock.

She resumes kissing him as she wanks him, swallowing all his whimpers and moans as she works him closer and closer to a climax.

"Daisy – I'm – please – Daisy, please!" He can't manage anything approaching coherence when he feels himself about to explode.

"Shh, Phil," she says after pulling her mouth from his. She shifts further down the bed, her hand still tight around the base of his dick, and he groans very loudly when her hot, sensuous mouth slides down over the head of his dick. She gives him one long, hard suck, and then he's pumping her mouth full of his cum.

Once he's spent, she moves back up his body and he curls his right hand around the back of her neck in order to tug her close enough to kiss her again.

"I want to return the favour," he tells her.

"Fingerfuck or oral?" she asks, as casually as if she's offering him a choice of white or wholemeal bread.

"Fingers," he whispers, knowing he's going to struggle to perform oral sex right now.

She pushes back the comforter, then gets to her feet and peels off her lilac panties, but not before he notices the damp spot on the crotch, which fills him with a certain satisfaction.

She straddles his body, then guides his hand to her slick, hot flesh, and he groans into her mouth as he slides his finger inside her.

"More," she mutters against his mouth, and he easily adds a second finger, then twists his wrist so he can find her G-spot. He fingers her remorselessly, and she comes quickly, with a plea for him not to stop, so he fingers her through her orgasm, driving her to a second one that's so intense she cries his name, her face muffled in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," he whispers as he eases her down from her climax.

She slides her mouth along his jaw, then nips at his earlobe. "And I love you." She pulls his fingers free, then sucks them clean, and Phil's half appalled, half delighted to find he's already growing hard again.

She lifts herself off him, then cups his half-hard cock. "Do you want to do this now, or wait?"

"Wait," he says immediately. Even though he is half hard, he also feels shattered suddenly, and she gives him a smile when he stifles a yawn behind his hand.

She helps him to pull the sweatpants back on, then she kisses him softly before curling up at his side, her head on his shoulder, and his right arm draped over her waist.

He's not sure why Daisy's prepared to sleep with him in the middle of the afternoon, but he doesn't question it – he simply presses his lips to her hair, then allows himself to sink into sleep.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

They continue living at the Retreat, and Daisy helps Phil to learn how to use his new prosthetic hand; they spar together, and she encourages him to try to punch her with his left hand, reminding him that she can 'quake' him if she needs to stop him from hurting her. In turn, he helps her to integrate the use of her powers with her combat skills, and they often end up hot and sweaty, and very aroused, so that their sparring usually finishes up with energetic fucking.

Daisy shocks him the third time they have sex by insisting that he uses his left hand when he fingerfucks her – she explains that it has different vibrations to his right hand, and those vibrations feel very good. It takes him a couple of days more to realise that she's trying to normalise his new hand, and he thinks he might love her even more for this gesture.

She also encourages him to become more adventurous in their sex life – it's not so much that he's vanilla as that he's lost the thrill of exploring with someone else. As a result they begin to have sex in places other than the bed they now share, or the new couch he purchased after discovering just how uncomfortable the old one was. He and Daisy have sex in the shower, bent over the kitchen table, against a wall, on a blanket spread on the grass, and memorably on Lola: the first time Daisy spreads herself on Lola's hood and he eats her out before she makes him lie back on the hood himself while she sucks him off. The second time she bends over with her hands on Lola's hood, and he fucks her from behind.

After another couple of months at the Retreat, Daisy begins going on missions for SHIELD again – they've started trying to track and bring in the new Inhumans who've begun to emerge across the country as a consequence of the Terrigen crystals entering the food chain after Daisy quaked the jet containing the crystals into the sea in an attempt to stop her mother's plans.

She comes back from each mission a picture of discouragement and hurting at her failure to bring in even one Inhuman. "One of two things happens," she tells Phil as they sit down to dinner after Daisy's latest failed field mission. "Either the Inhuman winds up being dead already, or they simply disappear pretty much without trace."

He reaches across the corner of the table to lace his fingers through hers – she's not eating his homemade tomato and basil soup, just stirring it around in the bowl. "You need to eat, love," he reminds her gently. He doesn't want to be a nag, but she looks pretty exhausted from using her powers.

"Yeah," she says half-heartedly, and eats a couple of spoonfuls in an absent-minded manner. She seems to be brooding, and he wishes there was something he could do to help.

They eat in silence – it's not awkward, but she's so preoccupied that Phil's not sure she's even aware of what she's eating as he swaps their empty soup bowls for plates: he's made her a steak dinner with fingerling potatoes and organic kale, and although she clears her plate, he can't help wondering if she's actually tasting the food.

After dinner Daisy washes up while Phil dries.

"Is there some way to identify whether there are one or more individuals repeatedly in the vicinity when the new Inhumans disappear?" he asks.

She stops with her hand half held out towards him, a wet plate dripping onto the floor, and he can tell his question's focused her attention on the immense amount of mission data she holds in her remarkable brain. 

"To check that would mean pulling the security camera recordings from every building and ATM in the vicinity of each disappearance," she says at last.

"Do SHIELD's servers have the capacity to handle that?" he asks.

"They do," she says, and gives him a wide-eyed look. "That's a brilliant idea, Phil. Why the hell didn't I think of it?"

"You would have eventually, I'm sure," he tells her with a brief smile.

He sets aside the towel with which he's been drying the crockery, then touches his hand to her shoulder. "Why don't you get started on that?" he suggests. "I can finish up here."

She nods, then leans in and kisses him hard on the mouth, with a mutter of "Thanks", before she hurries across the room to where the computer is set up.

She's soon deep into her work and he makes a big pot of coffee for her, pouring her a fresh cup at regular intervals until he eventually falls asleep in a corner of the couch.

Daisy wakes him some time later from the throes of a nightmare that goes back to the days when he was carving on the wall of his office, and once he becomes aware that it was just a dream he finds himself softly weeping from relief.

"Come on, Phil," she says, and tugs him up from the couch, before leading him across the room into their bedroom. He's feeling disoriented and shaky from the dream, so she helps him to undress, then helps him into the bed where she joins him as soon as she's stripped off her own clothes.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asks quietly.

"Carving," he tells her and sees her wince.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay with me touching you?" she asks, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders, and he remembers the other time he'd had a nightmare about carving after they first started sleeping together – he'd woken up hypersensitive to anything touching him, not just Daisy herself, but also the bed linens and his clothes. Daisy had had to call Dr Simmons for advice in the end, and then had administered a mild sedative that was in the First Aid kit that was locked in the drawer of one of the kitchen cabinets.

"I'm okay," he tells her now, so she eases her arms around him then kisses him lightly, her lips barely touching his lips before they move to his cheeks, then his temple, then down his throat.

He's surprised to find himself gradually growing aroused by her tender kisses, and once he's fully hard she strokes the tip of her index down the length of his shaft, then lightly cups his balls. He shivers and whines, and she gives him a gentle smile.

"Okay?" she asks, and he nods adamantly. She shifts her body over his, then slowly guides his cock into her slick heat.

"Daisy. Daisy. Daisy!" The last utterance of her name is much louder as she squeezes her muscles around him before she begins to move, her gaze fixed intently on his face.

He's not sure how long she spends slowly making love to him because he loses all track of time, but it feels like a long time has passed before her muscles tighten around his cock, triggering his orgasm.

Afterwards they spoon up together, Phil's back to Daisy's chest, and her arms wrapped securely around his torso. He feels safe, even cherished, and it's no surprise that he slips easily into sleep.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ 

Over the next few weeks SHIELD begins finding and bringing to safety a number of Inhumans after Daisy manages to identify the people behind the disappearances – a group called the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, or ATCU, run by a woman who's had a lot of identities but is currently calling herself Ros Price. Daisy gets around their habit of arriving first on the scene of a new Inhuman's 'birth' by hacking their comms, ensuring that SHIELD always gets there first. He takes pleasure in Daisy's smug satisfaction when the ATCU are finally disbanded and Ros Price disappears from the scene.

"I didn't like her," she confesses to Phil that night after she reveals what's happened. "A coldly smug woman with no regard for Inhumans' rights. Besides, no one needs that many aliases. You know she'd worked with the British as well as American intelligence services, and each time she used a different name? That's not shady at all."

The newly rescued Inhumans are taken to a secure SHIELD facility called the Cocoon, where they're assessed and assisted to transition with the – so far as Phil can tell – reluctant help of Lincoln Campbell who'd helped Daisy to transition once Gordon had taken her to Afterlife. Daisy begins to spend more time away from the Retreat, and while he misses her desperately, he can't begrudge her spending time at the Cocoon helping people like her. This is who Daisy is and what Daisy does, and has been ever since he first met her.

Then one day she calls him from the Cocoon and asks, "How do you feel about a house guest?"

Initially he's confused, until she explains that their newest rescuee is a ten year old girl named Jenna, who is an orphan who's been living on the streets. Phil's appalled by this information, and immediately agrees that Jenna can come and stay at the Retreat, which is quieter and somewhat more child-friendly than the Cocoon.

That evening, once Jenna's tucked up asleep on a foldaway bed in the bedroom, Daisy explains further.

"Apparently, she's empathic, at least as far as Lincoln and Jemma can determine."

He winces. "How powerful is she?" he asks, wondering if she's aware of his emotions from the other room.

"At the moment she can only read people who are around 3 to 4 feet away. But Lincoln thinks that she'll extend her limits over time until she can read the emotions of someone in another room, or perhaps ever further away." She smirks at him. "Which means that Jenna doesn't know you're sitting here ogling me in my tank and cut-offs."

Phil feels himself beginning to blush and says defensively, "It's not my fault. Not entirely."

"Oh?" She lifts an eyebrow teasingly.

He's sure his face must be scarlet as he says, "It's your bare feet and shoulders – although I had no idea you'd set me off like this."

She chuckles, then leans into his personal space to kiss him, and palms his erection through the baseball shorts he's currently wearing.

He moans into her ear, and she turns her head, then kisses him deep and hard. Moments later his dick is buried insider her and she's riding him hard and fast, the palm of her hand pressing lightly over his mouth to keep him from crying out. Afterwards he eats her out, Daisy's legs draped over his shoulders as he uses what she insists on referring to as his 'wicked tongue' to get her off very fast.

"Will you be okay, sleeping out here on the couch?"

He nods and she takes a moment to suck on his bottom lip, before she releases him and heads to the bedroom. She passes out to him his sweatpants and a t-shirt, and when he returns from using the bathroom, there are two neatly folded blankets resting on the arm of the couch. He can't help smiling at the sight, then he does his best to get settled on the couch. 

Daisy remains at the Retreat for the next few days, taking care of Jenna, and Phil finds himself falling even more in love with her as he watches her take Jenna under her wing. He'd always imagined – back when he was young and not yet a SHIELD agent – that he'd have a family of his own one day, people to come back to his home cooking at the end of the day and let him care for them. It was a dream that he'd gradually let go, piece by piece, the further up the ranks of SHIELD he rose – but it comes roaring back now, and he wants it so hard that it hurts to think he might only get this little taste of it. He doesn't say anything to Daisy, however – he's not sure what she'd think or say, given her own complicated experiences of family and home.

Two weeks after Jenna's arrival at the Retreat a small team of people arrives, led by Mack and a new Inhuman agent named Joey, whom he's heard about from Daisy – Joey has the ability to manipulate metal.

Daisy had sensibly suggested that they extend the Retreat by adding a new floor so that Jenna can have her own room, and so that they have space for further guests since Daisy is sure that Jenna will not be the only Inhuman child they discover.

The three of them take drives out to the nearest towns, or out into the countryside each day as the work goes forward, and by the end of another two weeks the Retreat has been transformed. There's three bedrooms, one with an ensuite bathroom, and a separate bathroom on the second floor, while the bedroom that had been on the ground floor has been converted into a combined computer lab/office for Daisy, and a separate room that she's designated the learning room, where Jenna will be home schooled until Daisy's satisfied that she can manage her empathic powers. 

The kitchen area has also been extended so that there's more room for Phil to cook. There's also a new room at the back of the building which is a training room for Daisy – it has fully padded walls as well as a padded floor, meaning she has no need to restrain her powers when she's using them to fight.

Weeks become months, and Phil and Daisy remain at the Retreat, although Daisy continues to spend some time each week at the Cocoon as a consequence of them finding ever more new Inhumans. The two of them and Jenna occasionally take in temporary guests – mostly teenage Inhumans whom Daisy feels will be happier in the peace and quiet of the Retreat while they recover from their experience of transitioning. Most of them seem bewildered by the abrupt nature of their transformations, and all are clearly desperately grateful for Daisy's care, kindness, and compassion as they become accustomed to being powered people.

Phil eventually begins working remotely from the Retreat – helping out with designing field ops, dealing with personnel issues, and ensuring that their internal database is kept up to date. (It's not an Index, but it does hold details of every Inhuman who comes through their doors – simply for the sake of assisting Jemma and Lincoln to help those Inhumans, since they all have their individual needs.) Mack finally accepts the role of Director, dropping the 'Acting' from his title, and Phil is certain the other man will continue to do a good job.

When Jenna turns 13 she begins attending school, where she boards during the week, returning to the Retreat for weekends. Phil is in awe of the way that Daisy manages to juggle being Jenna's foster mother, being a SHIELD agent, and being an advocate for Inhuman rights after the government starts making noises about a Registration Act to keep track of the much larger numbers of powered people there are in the country now. Phil's not sure how Daisy finds the time or the energy for everything she does, but somehow she manages it, and he loves her all the more for how utterly selfless she is.

One day it occurs to him that he's become a house-husband without noticing it, and he realises that he's never been happier than he is right now.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

"Phil!" Daisy comes into the Retreat after her training session in a flurry of excitement one morning, and asks if he can pack enough stuff for a long weekend in about an hour or so.

"Am I going somewhere?" he asks as he opens the oven door and takes out a second batch of gingerbread cookies that he's been baking.

"We are," she tells him. "I've been invited to a meeting in Washington, and I want you to come too. We can have a belated celebration of both our birthdays with a dirty weekend away."

He sucks in a breath, instantly aroused by her words. "What about Jenna?" he asks.

"I've asked Mack and Elena to look after her for the weekend," she says, referring to the Inhuman woman Mack's been dating for two years. Daisy leans in to kiss him, her mouth relentless as she snakes her hand inside the slacks his wearing to pump his cock with her fist.

"Say yes, Phil," she tells him, and he obeys, dazed, and achingly hard. She immediately unfastens his pants and pulls his cock free, then sinks to her knees in front of him, and proceeds to suck on his cock until he's ready to explode, then she hitches up her dress and turns her back on him, resting her hands on the kitchen table, and bending forward in an inviting manner. Phil groans, then moves in behind her and when he slides his finger between her folds, he finds her already slick with arousal. He guides his cock into her, easily sliding in deep, and she moans when he bottoms out.

"Yes, Phil," she says, voice heavy with desire. "You need to fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast."

He obeys gladly, pounding his cock into her and grunting her name when she comes all too quickly. He pauses a moment until her muscles relax their hold on him, then he resumes thrusting. She comes a second time, just as quickly as the first, and that triggers his own orgasm.

They take it in turns to shower, and get dressed, both of them packing a small holdall with the essentials, then they head outside to await the Quinjet, which arrives promptly.

"We should be in DC in about three hours," Daisy tells him as they settle into their seats. "My meeting is at 4pm, and then we'll have the entire weekend to ourselves. I told Mack that we'd be back late afternoon on Monday."

Phil nods. "Who are you meeting?"

"Oh, some of the President's senior people. It's about this wretched Registration Act that they keep waffling about." She sighs. "They'd do better to spend the time and money on containing Stark instead of worrying about Inhumans – he's done far more damage, individually, than all the Inhumans collectively."

Phil snorts, well aware of how much Daisy dislikes Iron Man and how irritated she gets over his ill-thought-out schemes. "Did I tell you I once threatened to tase him?" he asks, hoping to divert her. Judging by the wide-eyed look she gives him, he succeeds.

"Really?"

He chuckles. "Yeah. Told him I'd tase him and leave him drooling on the carpet while I watched Supernanny."

"You really should have done it," she tells him.

"Yeah," he agrees.

Once in DC, Daisy grabs a cab and directs it, not to a hotel as Phil expects, but to a residential address that proves to be on a street full of pleasant houses in a quiet neighbourhood.

"Where are we?" he asks curiously as the cab drives away.

"Safehouse," she tells him. "I asked Mack if we had one up here, and this is one that formerly belonged to Gonzales' group. I figured we'd have more privacy than if we stayed in a hotel."

"Huh," he says, surprised, but not disagreeing with her assessment. 

Once inside, they take a quick look around, then Phil offers to head to the stores for food supplies, but Daisy just smirks at the suggestion.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"We'll be getting a food delivery in about 30 minutes, Phil," she tells him. "Saves time."

A small part of him is disappointed to hear this – he's grown used to shopping for groceries in person, it's something he enjoys, largely because it's both domestic and ordinary.

"Sorry, Phil, did I spoil your fun?" 

She's too astute, he thinks, or else he's lost all his ability to maintain a poker face around her – it's probably both, he realises after a moment.

"It's fine," he says, because it does make sense to have their food delivered instead of him going out to find what they might want.

"Good." She kisses him and he wraps his arms around her, pressing her body against his. She slides her hands down his back and squeezes his ass as they continue to kiss, then her cell phone rings, and she heaves a sigh before pulling herself away from him.

"Hello Brigadier General Talbot," she says, giving Phil an apologetic look, before giving the conversation her full attention.

She's still talking when their delivery arrives, and once he's put everything away, he begins making them a late lunch.

Daisy ends her call with another sigh, then comes to sit beside him to eat her lunch, and discuss where they might go for dinner tonight.

After they've eaten she takes his hand in hers and leads him upstairs to the master bedroom for an hour of lazy lovemaking that makes Phil wish she didn't have a meeting to attend – he'd rather they stayed here in bed, maybe had a nap, before having more sex. 

"What are you going to do while I'm in this meeting?" she asks, breaking in on his thoughts, then climbing from the bed to sort out the clothes she's going to wear.

"I thought I'd visit the Smithsonian," he says, and when she chuckles, he raises an eyebrow at her.

"That's just so nerdy, Phil," she teases.

"But as you're very fond of telling me, I am a nerd."

"Mmhmm." She gives him a brief kiss, then disappears into the bathroom for a shower. He goes for a shower after her, and when he returns she's dressed and checking that she has everything she needs. "How do I look?" she asks when he simply stands and stares, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still damp.

"Very desirable," he says honestly; Daisy in a formal pantsuit is a sight to behold.

She chuckles and leans in to kiss him again. "I promise that you can fuck me in this later, if you so desire – but do I look professional and not too Inhuman in it?"

"Definitely," he says emphatically. He's more than a little aroused again, especially at the idea of fucking her while she's wearing the suit.

She gives him a nod, and he swiftly dries himself off, then pulls on his own clothes – jeans and a soft black polo shirt that he knows she's particularly fond of him wearing. They make their way downstairs and he does his best to get the image of fucking Daisy in her suit out of his head.

They don't talk in the cab – Daisy's busy going over some notes on her cell phone, and he doesn't want to distract her. He hopes she can't tell that he's quite nervous about her meeting – he knows how important it is to Daisy that Inhumans are granted the same rights as non-Inhumans, and also how much she hates the idea of the Registration Act, but he also knows what people like Brigadier General Talbot are like – and he's worried that she'll get hurt in this fight. He doesn't express his concerns, though – he just wishes her luck with a hearty kiss before the cab drops her off at the Capitol before taking him on to the Smithsonian. They've arranged that she'll call him once she gets out of her meeting, so they can meet up again, and as he makes his way inside the museum, he finds himself wondering if he'll be able to pay any attention whatsoever to the exhibits at the museum.

It's a little after 7pm when his cell rings – playing the ringtone he's got set specifically for Daisy herself. He's spent the last hour pacing up and down the sidewalk outside the Capitol, worrying himself sick that something awful has happened to her because he hadn't anticipated that she'd be in this meeting for so long.

She sounds cheerful and relaxed, though, when he answers her call, and he feels some of the tension in his neck and shoulders beginning to ease off as she excitedly tells him of the concessions she's won from Talbot and his cronies. 

"It's more than I anticipated," she says, then stops and adds, "Oh Phil." He looks up, and sees her standing at the top of the steps, looking down at him. She cuts the call, then starts to hurry down the steps, and he, unable to resist, begins to hurry up them.

They meet about two-thirds of the way down, and she grabs him and hugs him hard, her mouth on his before he can say a single word.

When she releases his mouth so that they can catch their breath, she asks, still breathless from their kiss, "Will you marry me, Phil?"

"Yes," he says immediately, not even pausing for a moment to consider the idea.

"Wow! Really?" she asks, starting to laugh.

"Yes," he says adamantly.

She arches an eyebrow at him. "Wait – you've been wanting to get married for some time, haven't you?" He nods, and she sighs. "Why didn't you ask me, Phil?"

"Because I wasn't sure – given your experiences – that you'd say yes, and I didn't know if I could bear it if you said no."

She shakes her head. "You're hopeless," she tells him, then kisses him again, before whispering in his ear, "Forget dinner, for now. Let's get back to the safehouse so you can fuck me senseless."

"Daisy," he groans, totally aroused. He turns and quickly hails a cab, then bundles her into the back, promising the driver that he'll double the cab fare if he can get them there in less than 15 minutes.

The cabbie raises an eyebrow, but accepts the challenge, and floors it, and Phil does his best to keep his hands to himself as he fears that otherwise, he'd fuck Daisy right here in the back of this black cab – which is exactly the kind of scandal they don't need.

The minute they're through the door of the safehouse, though, his hands are all over her, and he gets her crisp white button down unfastened so he can get his hands and mouth on her breasts after he opens her thankfully front-fastening bra. He undoes her pants too, and slips his left hand inside the fabric so that he can rapidly fingerfuck her to an orgasm. She comes hard, her muscles clenched tight around his fingers, and he thinks it's just as well he was using his prosthetic hand or she'd have bruised his fingers.

She unfastens his jeans and pulls his cock out, and it's so engorged that it feels enormous, even to him. She strokes it a couple of times while kissing him hungrily, then she turns her back on him to lean against the door, thrusting her ass back at him. He moans softly, then clasps her hips and shoves his cock into her without any ceremony, immediately beginning to fuck her hard against the door.

The door begins to rattle on its hinges, and Daisy mutters at him to move, so they shuffle sideways until she's pressed against the wall instead, and then he resumes fucking her with great vigour.

She comes hard, muffling her cries of his name in her right forearm. He drives her to another climax, and then again, and then he's coming himself as Daisy also climaxes once more.

They pull apart, and make their way over to the couch, where Daisy sprawls on her back, and Phil immediately buries his face between her thighs so he can eat her out.

They eventually make it upstairs, and Phil strips off his clothes, but Daisy keeps her suit on, and he climbs onto the bed, then moves over her, guiding his dick into her slick heat, and starts fucking her yet again.

"We've never done this before," she says, and he raises an eyebrow at her comment. "You naked and me dressed."

"No," he agrees. They've both been naked together, both been half-dressed together, and even both been fully dressed. On a couple of occasions, they've even fucked while Daisy was naked and Phil fully dressed, but this is a first, and he very much likes the reversal, particularly since she's wearing the suit.

"You should wear this when we get married," he says, and she raises an eyebrow, then smirks. 

"And will you be wearing the frilly white dress?" she teases.

"Would you like me to?" he asks, and she gapes at him, clearly nonplussed by the seriousness of his response.

She starts to speak, but only croaks, and he pauses his movements, curious to hear her answer.

"I think I'd prefer you in a suit," she says, "but – "

She stops, looking embarrassed. "But what?" he asks softly.

"I would like to see you in stockings and silk panties some time," she says, and he has to lean down and kiss her hard for that.

"Deal," he says. "You wear the suit to our wedding, and on our wedding night, I'll wear stockings and silk panties."

"Fuck!" she exclaims loudly, and comes hard, driving Phil over the edge too.

They need to get married very soon, he decides once he's pulled his body from hers and they're lying sprawled together on the bed – the thought of fucking her on their wedding night while she's wearing a suit and he's wearing stockings and panties is very distracting.

Daisy gets undressed, then curls herself up against his side, her head resting on his heart and he wraps his arm over her, holding her close. He's so glad they came to DC for the weekend.


End file.
